Help, I'm Alive
by PrincessHighDi
Summary: Just started, don't want to give away too much in the summary. First chapter (intro) is up, keep updated if you're into JackxOC or RaixKim .. please review about what you think. Thanks! Rai/Kim Jack/OC OC Jack Rai Kim
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A sharp edge sliced the side of her thigh. She winced as quiet as possible as she grabbed her upper leg, tears in her eyes. She tried her best to look at the cut in the shadows. Blood was flowing fast. _How can I be so careless?_ _First rule; never get caught._ I _have to go back. _As the girl turned to back track, something inside of her made her second-guess. She glanced back down at her cut on the outside of her leg, wiping the blood on her hand, then her hand on her shirt.

Taking only an instant to ponder, she quickly decided against going back. _No, I'm too close. _She took off an undershirt she had on and tied it around her continued her task, sticking to the shadows and keeping close to the walls. The girl peaked around a corner, as she did a robot zoomed by her face. Wouldn't be the first one she'd seen. _This place has intense security. _

Luckily, she had some experience with break-ins and robberies. She rolled quickly to behind a large flowerpot display. The dead plant rustled in the wind. She heard something from her left, a different looking robot from what she'd seen before. This one was much larger and had a gun built into one of its arms. She went to move back right when she saw another one approaching from the same area. Her heart raced but she quickly looked around to look for what her next move was to be.

When she only had one other way to go she slinked away as fast as she could, heart beating fast. She snuck her way towards the wall closest to her, just then she saw a rod sticking out of the wall. She jumped up and gripped onto it, pulling herself up and quietly lifting herself up to the roof, rubbing her cut again. She winced as she sat on top of the mansion, tightening her tank top around her leg, and looked at her surroundings. Then she saw a skylight.

_This will have to do… _

She then tip toed her way to the skylight, taking a tool out of her pocket to pry open a section of glass just big enough for her to slide in. To her surprise, when the glass was lifted no alarm went off.

_These people can afford robot guards to rely on, but they don't bother with a basic alarm system? Maybe I just lucked out with the piece of glass not being as sensitive. _But she knew not to be so naïve. She pulled her grapple out and attached it to the edge of the skylight as she slowly lowered herself down, first peaking down to look for security cameras or guards. _Nothing… _She lowered herself and detached her grapple, knowing she'd have to lift herself up on the way out. She spent a deal of time tiptoeing around trying to find anything. And then she found a door. She opened it, as quietly as possible, and saw a big set of stairs leading down what seemed to be forever.

She listened, looked around and made her way down the steps. When she got to the bottom she found a large steel door, with a keypad. Her hands were clammy inside of her gloves as she attempted to break into the door's keypad but as soon as she pressed the first button the door just opened. She starred, wide eyed, into the large room, unsure of what to do or think. She didn't mean to, but her legs started walking into the room. As she stepped in, large lights turned on. By reflex, she stuck close to a near by wall, squinting and raising one hand up to cover her eyes a bit. It seemed to be a large warehouse. The lights seemed to go on and on…..

She grabbed another tool from her belt, a small pen-sized camera, and began taking pictures of everything she saw. She knew she needed to use her time efficiently. She took pictures of equipment, the whole sight of the warehouse, and then she stumbled across a wall of blueprints. They looked a lot like the robots she'd seen outside, and some other projects as well.

She took a few pictures then looked at the blueprints and project outlines a bit herself. _Focus. _She shook her head a bit and made her way around the large warehouse quietly, observing and documenting everything. She walked past every isle of equipment and scraps, looking as fast as she could. And then she stepped back, when something caught her eye.

A vault.

She made her way toward it, being cautious as ever. When she got to the vault she pulled out yet another gadget from her tool belt. This one went to her ear, and the other side to the vault. She moved the combination lock around, listening carefully, until finally, she got it. She opened the vault slowly, her heart racing, and holding her breath. As she opened it she saw the loot. She grabbed as much as she could and threw them in a bag that had been attached to her side. The treasures gleamed in her eyes. She was just closing the vault when..

"Can I help you?"

She sunk to the ground and swept her left leg around, missing the person behind her. She didn't waste time looking at the person, she just ran, her loot jingling in her bag and held tight to her side. She sprinted for the door.

"Jack-bots!" She heard from behind her. She still didn't look back. She ran as fast as she could. _Don't get caught. _She ran down an isle that was cluttered with junk, as she got toward the end robots cut her off. She skidded to a stop, scampering back, only for an instant before she saw more robots approaching from behind. She looked up at the large shelving, and scaled it as fast as she could. Once at the top she kicked off the shelving to the next across from her, making her way towards the door. As she looked behind for a moment she could tell she was out running the robots this way. She made a long jump to the last shelf, and jumped down, rolling to break her fall.

As she stood up she saw her shirt that had been wrapped around her leg ripped, looking back she spotted it on the top of the last shelf she had just jumped off. She grunted, running back to grab the blood-drenched rag. She snatched it and bolted for the door, hearing the robots not far behind now. She ran up the stairs, to the hallway, and attached her grapple. She threw the bag of loot through the skylight first, then pulled herself up, retracting her grabble back into her belt as she leaped off the roof and sprinted for the wall she had climbed in. She kicked off a nearby object and grabbed onto the ledge, then vaulted over the wall, running fast into the dark forest.

She ran for what seemed to be forever, until she physically couldn't run any more. Her throat was burning, her lungs were dry, and sweat was pouring off her. She flopped on the ground, back against a tree. She opened the bag and starred at the gleaming treasure she'd collected. When she pulled the first one and observed it, she couldn't help but to smile. It was a coin. _I've never seen this currency before._She reached into the bag again, grabbing out a wand-like treasure. It looked like some sort of flower on top.

_These look like some sort of ancient artifacts perhaps? _

She reached again into the bag, to grab a monocle-like item. The middle of it shone red, as she went to go look through it something but something shining through it distracted her. A light blinking light on the other side of the middle glass part... She turned it around. She threw her arm back and tossed it as far away from her as could. She jumped on her feet and began running, only to realize her legs were as heavy as a bag of bricks and at the same time like jelly. But it was too late. She heard something from above her, and she didn't even look up or back to see what it was before she was swept on her stomach, and was lifted off the ground in a net.

A deep voice bellowed, "Well, well, well, whadda we got 'ere?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hi

The girl sat in the back of a vehicle, hands tied behind her back, and her legs tied together by rope around her ankles. Her belt and loot bag both in the front part of the vehicle beside the driver.

He was a large, heavy man about the size of a small building, it seemed. He was chuckling and talking to himself, but the girl didn't listen to him. All she could hear was her heartbeat in her ears.

About an hour had past as they rolled into a dingy looking area. The buildings were tall, and looked to be decaying. There were no other humans in sight. The rain was pouring down hard and it was nearly pitch black outside the large vehicle. Finally they came to a stop. The girl breathed deep as thoughts raced in her head.

The large man walked around the side, grabbing the loot and her utility belt, and then walked around the back, where he opened the back doors. She looked at him in the eye, but wish she didn't. _This guy looks like a warthog. _And he snarled like one too. He grabbed the girl, throwing her over his left shoulder. The girl didn't struggle, but watched everything around her.

Soon, she found herself thrown in a small room. The man closed the door and locked it, "I'll get to ya in a bit. But for now, I gots some stuffs to take care of, ok sweetheart?" His chuckle bellowed through the room outside of the smaller room the girl was locked in. She starred at him through the small opening about her eye level. First she moved her head around and rubbed the fabric around her mouth off. She sighed, looking around. The walls were sharp with the rock that was embedded in it. She finally found a sharp enough edge as she rubbed her wrists up against it for a long enough period of time to fray the rope and release her hands. She did the same to her ankles.

She flopped to the ground, laying down and taking off her mask she had on, and readjusting it as she put it on again. She sat up, only to look at her thigh. Her tank top that she'd ripped to wrap around it had disappeared at some point. The wound was dry but not clean by any means. She sighed again as she brought herself to a stance. She looked outside to the larger room on the other side of her door.

A couple hours had past and she had tied her left over ropes together and a stone that she had found on the floor in the corner of the room. She tossed it through the peak area of the door between the bars and struggles to wrap the rope around the handle or the lock to try and break her free. _I've been going at this for hours now._ She was just about to try again when she heard someone approaching.

Then, the door opened. She peaked only to see, not the large hog-man who had abducted her for stealing his belongings, but instead a much younger man in a long black trench coat. She squinted, keeping her distance from the peak area but still keeping an eye on him.

"Jackbots," he whispered, with the last monocle-like artifact she had seen in the forest, and the loot bag in his hands.

Then her stomach dropped. The ugly pig-man who abducted her wasn't the owner of the mansion she had robbed, this guy was. She quickly moved from the peak area and put her back against the wall, sliding down and holding her breath to keep quiet. If he didn't know she was there, she'd be safe from him.

"Secure the vehicle, I'll be out in a jiff."

That instant another sound was heard approaching. This time, the footsteps were foot stomps. The door slammed open, _this _was the man who had abducted her. But to her surprise, no words were said. She was waiting for the warthog man to snarl and attack the intruder. Instead, the hog approached her door.

"I'm almos' done dealin' with my business honey, n' then I'll be back so you can assist me with some…." The man snarled his hog nose through the bars of the peak hole, "different … business." He waited to hear the girl say anything.

"Ya think you can do that fer me sweetheart?"

She still didn't say a single word, the warthog chuckled and snorted as he stepped out of the room. The girl stayed silent for what seemed to be hours, but only actually a couple minutes.

_Did the guy with the artifacts leave?.. _

She slowly stood up and peaked in the direction she saw him last. He wasn't there. She peaked further, looking to the other side of the room. Still nothing. She finally decided to just stand full front of the peak hole and stare in awe.

_Am I so exhausted that I'm delusional and imagined that guy in the trench coat?_

She grabbed the bars in front of her and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with one hand. _Such a terrible headache.. _When she opened her eyes, she jumped out of her skin and staggered back, falling on her butt.

"Hi."

The guys face was now in front of hers, red monocle in eye, goggles on top of his red hair, and a wide grin from ear to ear. She starred, and then she fell back and passed out.


End file.
